Falling in love with you more and more
by TEAMGLEEK
Summary: Finn is falling heads over heals for Rachel and despises the boy she is with right now! Can he win her back over with his incredible voice and feelings for Rachel! This will be a multiple chapter story
1. The real me

**This is my first fanfic! Please review to tell me what you thought of it!This takes place basically at where we are in the actual show, but it goes into more depth! This is about Finn and Rachel! I absolutely love them and despise her with Jessie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story and i do not own any of the songs they sing! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! :(**

* * *

"How could I do that to her" Finn said talking to himself in his room. "I am such a jerk, I love her then I hate her, and it doesn't seem like anyone understands me. Puck and Jessie don't understand I have and will always love her. Sure it was just a little friendship and we barely talked to begin with, and then we sang "Smile" together and the "Borderline mash-up". Yeah Sure I've been a jerk to her, but doesn't anyone understand, including Rachel, how hard I am trying to make it right with her? I have to think of a way to really express my feelings to her… but how? I don't think she could ever forgive me unless… our assignment for this week was to pick a song to describe where we are at in life right now…"

The next day at the doctors office (with Finn and Rachel)

"You'll probably never sing again…I'm kidding but at this point DO NOT sing at all… no matter what."

"Okay thanks" the doctor left." Finn what am I going to do I am nothing without my voice"

"That's definitely not true, you have me… and _Jessie_ and the glee club."

"When will you stop talking nasty about Jessie…"

"When he hurts you so bad and you run to me and I become your hero and-"

"Finn, when will you realize I care about Jessie more than anything… except singing of course"

"When will _you_ realize Jessie doesn't love you like I love you"

"Yeah like that's true."

"Yeah it is no matter how much you want to deny it…"

Rachel then headed behind the curtain in the hospital room. And that is when Finn got is idea… he knew exactly what song to sing… and he couldn't wait for her (and only her) to here it.

Tuesday in glee club…

"Show us what ya' got Finn" said giving him his cue to start

_Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's change that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine_

As Finn sand this Rachel didn't know whether to smile or be pissed on off, Finn continued to sing and was anticipating the line that was about to come up

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking you _

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

He emphasized that one line to make Rachel know he really loved her with all his heart and wasn't ever going to give up on her

He continued with the song

_Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

That is the part that really got to Rachel she did see something in him and found him such a big flirt. Then the final line

_I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

He got right up in her face and kissed her on the cheek wanting so bad for it to be her lips. Everyone knew how he felt about Rachel now it was out in the open, how could she say know to him? Only at this point in time he forgot totally about Jessie.

Rachel no longer could stand it so she ran straight out the door… Finn followed her. Out in the hallway he caught up with her. He grabbed her and turned her around so he was facing her.

"Why did you just run out of there"

"Because… what the heck was up with that? You know I'm already with Jessie and how-how-how could you?'

"Because I want everyone to know how I feel for you."

" And know everyone does and what was up with you kissing me?"

"You have no idea how much I wished that was your lips and you know what I don't care if anyone sees this."

And with that his lips crashed against hers. Rachel didn't want this to happen and she was rather mad with Finn at that point so the moment she could… she smacked him.

"OWWW… what the freak was that for?"

"For breaking my heart and using me for the umpteenth time.I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"What are you talking about… that kiss was real and I am definitely not using you. I would do that again, but I would only do it with you."

"Yeah right" and with that she ran down the hall

"RACHEL!... I am falling in love with you"

**If you want the second one up please review! And tell me what you would like to see and i will do my best!**


	2. I won't ever give up on you!

"I don't think anyone realizes how hard that was for me, to hear him sing that and know he was singing it to me." Rachel said talking to herself in the bathroom. "And how hard it was for me to smack Finn; I wished so hard too that he would have kissed me on the lips. He's hurt me so bad and I do realize he trying to make things right, but it is still really hard to be around him when I have Jessie."

At home that night , while Rachel was doing her homework she got a text from who other than Finn Hudson

Hey I am really sorry about what happened today and I understand that it was out of line to kiss you, but seeing you everyday and knowing I don't have you and some lying jerk has you. Yeah I know I've been a jerk too but I just hope we can become best friends again?

Rachel text back

I forgive you for kissing me, not hurting me though. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can be BEST friends with you knowing you have strong feelings for me and me still having STRONG ,STRONG feelings for you, it would just be really hard, I'm sorry, maybe just friends right now and if it gets to BEST friends well then so be it.

She was waiting for Finn to text and this is what she got back

I understand and yes friends would be fine and if it does become best friends then it does. Well see you in glee club. I will always love you and that is the truth (not to mention I won't ever stop fighting for you until I have you) 3

Rachel began to cry "he will always love me" and she began bawling. " how in the world could I say no to being best friends with the one boy that loved me for me, well besides Jessie of course."

With Finn at home in bed (thinking)

How in the world am I going to do this? I am in love with her and she doesn't seem to get it. I miss her more than I do anyone(except my dad). I miss her smile, the way she held me after the whole Quinn thing, I miss the way she sang and my heart sank, and finally I miss the way she always followed me around. It sounds stupid to miss that, but it was creepy sometimes, but she was right. she was, IS the only person I can be myself around. I feel like I can't even be myself around my mom. Rachel Berry understands me and I will go all the way to get her.

With Rachel at home in bed (thinking)

How in the world could I have just said no to being best friends with him. I miss him. A LOT. Especially that smile, my heart always sinks when I see it. I have to admit I really did like him singing Jessie's Girl. He is finally not caring what people think of him dating me. He doesn't care about his reputation, he just wants to be with me. And then he kissed me on the cheek and my heart sank. Then he told me he wished it was my lips and then he did kiss me on the lips, and finally he doesn't realize I'M NOT OVER HIM ONE BIT! I don't care if I can't sing at this point, I'm bringing him over here so I can sing him a song. Well tomorrow of course.

The next day in the school hallway

"Hey Finn, I have something to show you after school."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine, where do you want to meet."

"Up front by door number one."

"Oki Doki."

All that day Finn couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do. He couldn't think straight, okay let's just be honest he could never think straight. He couldn't stop thinking about her and whenever he saw her he turned his head as fast as he could because whenever he saw her he couldn't help but want to cry and smile at the same time. Finally it was at the end up the day and when he got up there Rachel was already there. Jessie was there (he had gotten back form spring break that day) and they did a quick peck on the lips which obviously broke Finn's heart even more.

"Ok, are you ready to go Finn?"

"Yup, let's go"

Okay when they got to Rachel's house they went straight up to her room. Finn thought it was really cute and didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Okay well I created a mash-up and it is kinda bad but I just want to express my feelings.I changed some of the words to make it relate more to us."

Finn's heart skipped a beat when she said us. "Okay let's here it."

She started the CD

_I miss those brown eyes  
The way you kissed me that time  
I miss the way we sing_

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

_And now it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize it's too late_

_And if you would've just realized what I just realized _

_But we are still perfect for each other I wish I would've never found another_

_Just Realize…_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart missing you _

_When you're gone the face I'm came to know is missing too_

_And we were meant for each other…_

_And if you would've just realized sooner_

At this point Finn's eyes were tearing up he didn't want to cry in front of Rachel so he came up with the biggest excuse

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Yeah it is right through that door." She said pointing to the door closest to her wardrobe

"Okay thank you." and he walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. When he got in there he started bawling his eyes out like he never thought he would ever. She had just sang to him something that REALLY expressed her feelings for him. She was right, if he would've realized sooner than he could have her right now. But he finally realized that she really misses him and doesn't know how to handle it. He cried for another 10, 15 minutes and then went out to talk to Rachel.

"Rachel, now I understand how you feel. I miss your brown eyes too and if I would've realized then maybe I would have you right now. I'm so sorry for every time I used you and I just hope we can be friends."

"Finn you don't get it, do you? I can't be friends with you when I am still in love with you and I-I-I…" she started to cry "I wish I could, believe me I do, but when you love someone you just can't have half of them-"

Finn cut her off "There is this saying something along the lines of _Everyone is going to hurt you, but there are certain one's worth suffering for._ You hurt me so much, but I'm willing to suffer and wait for you."

"Finn,one that was one of the smartest things you've ever said and two, I waited for you and then you left me to find your "inner rockstar" and now i have Jessie. Sure he's definitely no you, your funnier, your smile, and you're yourself. But Jessie hasn't hurt me and until he does I'm staying with him"

"Rach, you don't understand do you, when you love someone people you do crazy things. I will don some things to Jessie I could never see myself doing to anyont, but since it would hurt you I won't. Rachel Berry, I'm falling in love with you more than Quinn, more than any other girl I have ever dated. You want to know why, because you're yourself, your smile, oh your smile, it makes me want to smile and cry at the same time knowing some jerk liar, who doesn't even love you like I do, has you."

"Finn, I'm sorry you have to go."

"Okay I will, but I want you to think about what i have just said and wonder if your _Jessie _would ever fight for you like I am. I will always love you and fight for you until I get you. Oh and by the way you have your voice back"

And with that he left not saying anything else. Then Rachel started crying so hard that if you didn't know her, you would think she had serious emotional problems. She had never, ever cried this hard over a boy before. And then she fell asleep wanting so bad to be in Finn's arms, but knew she couldn't bear to break up with Jessie


	3. The Truth

The next day they ignored each other until called them in to talk about something to do with glee club.

"Rachel. Do you know why Jessie was on spring break early?"

"No sorry, Mr. Shue."

"Finn?"

"No, I'm sorry, but how in the hell should I know I don't care about him, sorry Rach"

"Oh, it's fin, I understand you kinda despise him."

cut in "Well, instead of having him sing the leads, from now on I am going to have you two sing the leads. Since you guys sound better together. Also, I'm sorry Rachel, but I think he is a spy for Vocal Adrenaline and is going to end up leaving us as soon as regional gets closer. I can't jeopardize our chances."

"I understand"

"Good, thanks guys that's all"

They walked out together.

"Rachel, I'm glad you understood."

"It's called taking one for the team"

"Oh…" he said hoping she had done it for him

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Finn, I know that look."

"What look?"

"You're heartbroken look. I DID think about you when I said I understood."

"You did?"

"Yeah I mean it started to seem like you didn't car anymore."

"Well, for a while I didn't, because Jessie was getting all the leads I would get, meaning he got to spend more time with you…"

"Finn, you still get to spend time with me."

"Yeah , I guess. The most time I've spent with you in a long time has been 'Run Joey Run' that was the best thing about the whole video. Getting to hold you."

"Well, I mean I guess and to tell you the truth, you were my favorite to work with. The other two were too much of divas, especially Jessie. I mean I love him and all but he is full of himself and thinks he's the best, like me, myself thinks."

"Except _you've _gotten better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't talk as much."

"Thanks."

Not knowing what to say he just said "Anytime."

"Well we better get going home" 

"Yeah bye my Rachel"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You just said _my _Rachel."

"No I didn't " and he ran really fast out the door to his car in the almost empty parking lot.

When Rachel got home she heard a noise.

"Hello?'

"Hey, why?"

"How did y-you get in here."


	4. Revenge

In the hospital

"Thanks Finn."

"For what?"

"For taking me to the hospital."

"You're welcome. I guess, anyone would've done it'

"Yeah, but I would've only wanted you to do it."

"Not even Jessie."

"Yeah, about that, he was the one."

"The one what…?"

"The one that tried to kill me. HE was mad at me for talking behind his back about him."

"What the…"

"Finn it's fine, I'm safe, but only because _you _saved me, by dad's would've been too much of chickens to even go near the guy… one more thing… I feel like he is forcing me to do _it_."

Standing up and walking over to Rachel "He is forcing you to do _it_. I swear if he lays a hand on you." Then he got so close to her face and they were about to kiss…

Just then they got interrupted by _him._

"Get the hell away from her."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Finn, it's okay."

"Rachel…" she gave him that _I'm fine_ look, that he couldn't resist her eyes all big and brown.

"Fine." You could tell he didn't like it.

"Jessie why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I'd rather you tell me the truth instead of lying to me. I wish you would've told me how you felt. Dude" now talking to Finn "Do you mind?"

He put his headphones in, obviously keeping it quieter, smartest thing he had ever done.

"That'll have to do… I guess."

"So Jessie, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry it will never happen again. Please don't break up with me."

She wanted so badly to say no, but had to say yes so she just kissed him and Finn realizing what had just happened shut his eyes trying to hold back the tears he was shedding for Rachel. The only girl he would ever love was kissing a guy that had almost just beaten her to death. When he opened his eyes Jessie was gone. Finn took his headphones out.

"Well, what happened?"

"Finn…I wanted to say no, I really did, but if that is what he does when I talk behind his back, I don't want to know…I" she bursted into tears. Finn ran over and hopped in her hospital bed and held her. They both wanted to stay like this forever, little did they know Jessie was watching right as they kissed.

"Rachel I'll never let him hurt you." They kissed again with more passion.

"I'm going to get my revenge, this time on you, Finn Hudson."


	5. Now you know

**This one is probably one of my favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

* * *

**

In the hallway at school Rachel and Jessie would walk hand and hand. Whenever Jessie saw Finn he would kiss her with all the passion he had this was his way of revenge? Also it was his way of saying _she's mine._ Whenever it was just her she would give that big smile that made his heart melt. Which made him all the more mad at Jessie.

This particular though she really needed to talk to Finn. They decided to go to the auditorium… this was where they felt most like they could be themselves. They sat down on the stage like the first time with the picnic, only this time it was reversed, Finn was in Rachel' spot and Rachel was in Finn's spot.

"Finn, I have to tell you something, I'm falling back in love with Jessie. I don't want to be AT ALL. But he has that power over me… but I am definitely still in love with you more than I have or ever will be with anyone else."

That was his cue. He began kissing her head, cheeks, nose, and finally, not being able to resist anymore, her lips. With as much passion as possible. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip wanting to enter… she allowed. Both didn't want this to stop. They were now in a position where he was on top of her, trying not to put all his weight on her petite body.

Finn(thinking)

Oh my gosh is this actually working? I am like making out with (what I think to be) the hottest, more gorgeous girl in school. I love this girl so much! I might be winning her back over!

Rachel ( thinking)

Scratch the fact I am falling in love with Jessie again… I am falling even more in love with Finn. He is so hot, I mean every girl wants him and he chose me to follow around! I love him so much. He is winning me back over a little bit.!

Finn started to unbutton Rachel's shirt and she wanted so badly to unbutton his… so she did. After it was completely of she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

Finn (thinking)

Oh my gosh her hands feel so good on my abs it is such a light touch, not even Quinn ever made me feel this good. Maybe I was never I love with her, I wasn't but anyway I don't want her to stop… ever

Rachel (thinking)

Oh… he has got some abs… dang! I really don't want to stop!... ever

It was when he was starting to undo her bra and her undo his pants she realized… she definitely shouldn't be doing this… with anyone. As much as it pained her she backed away grabbed her shirt and began buttoning it back up.

"Rachel did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I still am dating Jessie and love him, but you more. I don't want to do this 'til I'm married I'm sorry. You're probably using me too."

"I understand the marriage thing completely. But the Jessie thing, Rachel he tried to kill you. It's like he runs your life now. When will you see I'm the one meant for you! RACHEL BERRY I LOVE YOU I WOULD MARRY YOU RIGHT NOW IF I COULD!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry Finn, but I really do love you, and if I didn't have feelings for anyone else I would marry you too!"

"FINE! Bye! I'll never use you again because now I see, after all those times that is hurts you and I just want you to know I never want you to be hurt."

She hadn't left completely when Finn began playing the piano, she didn't know he could play. He had only been taking lessons for a little while now, but he had been practicing this song for her he began to play.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

Rachel ran out bawling in tears, but before she ran out she said in a quiet voice, but so he could here "You're impossible to find too and I am falling for you"

He heard it but didn't know what to say so he just went on with his feelings "Gosh… do I love this girl or what? This definitely isn't just another crush."


	6. The Happily Ever After they think

**THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE END OF MY STORY! THERE IS STILL DRAMA TO COME!This one is really long because i won't post anything up until Saturday because i will be in Washington D. my school on a field trip so i wanted to give you something to 'tide you over' for a few next one will be there date! OHH i got a solo in 'Don't Stop Believing' at school! Well talk to you all soon  
**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

"Man you really love her."

"Yeah Puck, she's amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, the list could go on forever."

"Finn…Finn… FINN!"

"You were just daydreaming about her weren't you?"

"Oh gosh, I've never daydreamed about someone before. Wait is daydreaming when you picture someone you love with all your heart in your mind. Someone with the best smile, the best, body, the best voice, the best brain"

Puck just nodded.

"Then I daydream about Rachel A LOT! Like 24/7 or whatever it is called when it means forever."

He went back into another daydream…

He pictured her this way a lot.

_Big smile on her face, not with Jessie anymore, but with him. Wearing a black dress that fit her body. It was short it had a slit all the way up from her knee to her thigh which made Finn weak in the knees whenever he thought about it. It was a date this time and it so happened they saw Jessie there. Finn turned to her and kissed her with so much passion and then…_

"FINN! You can't do this you're grades will be even lower!"

"Sorry, I can't help it I just her too much!"

With Rachel Kurt and the girls

"So you really like him?"

"Yeah, you guys. I love Jessie and all, but Finn is real and my heart speeds up whenever he touches me and even whenever I see him."

At this point they were all leaning in to listen to her.

"Well, Miss berry that's amazing" Usually Kurt would hate this, but he had a boyfriend and was over Finn.

"Yeah totally." The rest of them replied

"I know , but I think he loves me, but I just think he is using me… okay not really at all."

Just then a knock Jessie knocked on the door. He signaled for Rachel to come out in the hallway. She did.

"Hey!" They gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was uhhhh… doing homework. "Trying to cover the fact she was with Finn.

"OH…okay… WELL NEXT TIME GET IT DONE SOONER!"

She was no crying "O…o…kay, I have to go."

"Bye honey, I love you"

"I love you too." She said that just so Jessie wouldn't hurt her locker, got two pictures one of Finn and one of Jessie. Then she headed to the auditorium.

She out he 2 pictures on the piano and started to sing. Not knowing Finn was behind stage. Rachel started to sing to the Jessie picure.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

Now singing to the Finn picture

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you._

Now singing back at the Jessie picture she did for the rest of the time when it said him she was singing about Finn when it said you it was talking about Jessie

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
You can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you._

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

_According to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right_

"To me, you do everything right."

"Hello?" and out from behind the stage came a tall figure "Finn, gosh you scared me."

"Is that really how you feel?" she nodded yes

"Then why don't you leave him?"

"Because I'm scared."

He walked towards her "You don't have to with me around."

She walked closer to him "I don't want you to get her Finn."

"Rachel, as much as I hate to admit it, you're hurting me."

"I'm… I'm sorry." She ran into his embrace

"Shhh…Shhh… it will be alright baby." He stopped talking after he said that thinking he had gone to far.

"What did you say?" Here it comes her crazy outburst.

"Rachel I'm-"

"It's fine, I liked the sound of it, anyway I plan on leaving Jessie next time I see him."

"Yes…" he mumbled under his breath "Uhhh… if you don't want to you don't have-"

"Will you shut up!"

"Fine."

She then got even closer to his face and right up next to is lips and then

"BYE BABE!"

"You are such a tease and I like the sound of being your babe."

"Well I have to break up with Jessie first."

"I can handle that just do it fast!"

There was a basketball game later that day and Rachel came to support Finn. When he saw her in the crowd with her 'TEAM FINN' shirt on and instead of ignoring her he looked over to the complete stranger next to him, who seemed to be checking her out and said

"That's my 'soon to be' girlfriend, don't even think about it."

"WHAT?" That's when he saw it was none other than Jessie.

"When the hell did you join the team?"

* * *

In the principles office

"Finn what were you thinking?"

Holding an ice pack to his eye "Mom, have you ever been in love you can't tell me you've never fought over a boy"

Before Carol could say anything Rachel interrupted "You won't have to worry about fighting anymore. Finn can I talk to you."

Mr. Figgins came in and let him go

"Okay."

"Finn, I broke up with him. I told him if he was going to hurt my friends, then he can't be with me. I told that I didn't really like him as more than a friend, then I turned and walked away. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible!"

"Are you serious?"

"I am, _babe_."

"I got to here it twice in the same day baby! I love you!"

"I love you too!" And with that he leaned down and kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around. They didn't really know how long it was, but they backed away.

"So what do you think about Friday night at 7?"

"Hmmmmm… Mr. Hudson are you asking me on a date?"

"Indeed I am."

"Hmmmmm… I would love too!"

And with that they did another kiss and this time he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hallway not caring who saw them and they went straight to his car. When they got to his house they spent some time talking up in room dong homework

"Just think a couple months ago, we were here again but not knowing we were in love with each other. Now you are tutoring me and I can just lean over and kiss you. I want to."

He leaned down and kissed her right smack on the lips, just a little peck to tease her. She hit him when he backed away.

"Oh and just so you know the teasing is gonna' get a lot worse honey." She said getting right in is face with a cheese puff in her mouth and then backed right away. He started to chase her she ran out the room down stairs and around the whole house. They ended back up in Finn's room when he caught her and started tickling her!

"Finn… stop… please."

"Not until you say you will always love me and you think I am the best and most hot boyfriend a girl could have."

"Why?" And she flipped him over so now she was on top. "If I say it then you have to say the same about me only switching boy with girl… oh and you have to tell me I have the best voice you have ever heard."

"Fine."

"You first…"

"Okay, I will always love you and I think you are the best and hottest girlfriend a boy could have. Oh and she has the most amazing voice I have ever heard."

"Thanks." And she gave him a peck on the lips and started to run, I wasn't too long before they were in the same place a little while ago.

"Say it… say it!"

"FINE! I will always love you and you are the best hottest boyfriend a girl could have." He replied with the same thing a kiss only it was longer and more passionate. Rachel back away.

"I have to go"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Finn it's nine, would you mind taking me home?"

"Sure thing sweetlips."

"Sweetlips? I LIKE IT!"

"Okay let's go."

When Rachel got home he said goodbye with her new nickname. She got out of the car and began swaying her hips back and forth to tease him.

"What have I made? I love it though. She is my one and only."

When Rachel got up to here room she realized there was a text for Finn

Hey! I miss you already!

Finn you haven't even left yet I saw you out of my window, but I miss you too!

They continued texting all night not caring they were up until 3 in the morning.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BECAUSE THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF DRAMA TO COME! TALK TO Y'ALL SOON!**


	7. Unconditional Love That Won't Ever Stop

**Hey I am back! So is Jessie! After seeing this weeks episode i am really mad at Jessie. I like Jessie just not with Rachel!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE~

* * *

  
**

Friday

_Breathe Rachel, Breathe. This boy loves you for you. You don't love Jessie anymore. At least she knew that was true. I am getting so nervous. What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? What if Jessie shows up?_

Just then she heard a knock on the door. That had to be Finn. She went to answer it.

"Wow… that's weird."

"What?"

"That is the exact same dress you are wearing whenever I see you in my daydreams."

"You see me in your daydreams, and is what I'm wearing bad, I can go change…"

"No, don't change, please. You look really gorgeous and beautiful."

Her hair was down as usual only it was curly.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either."

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"I sure am."

They headed to his car.

"I know it is just a truck, but my mom had to you her car or we could've taken hers."

"It's fine I love it."

"Oh… okay… good." He leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

She pulled away, he groaned. "We better go."

"Yeah."

They both got into the car. The drive there was normal. They talked. Rachel kept trying to ask him and he would always say no. Then she gave him that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine… you have a power over me Rachel Berry."

"I'm glad, now quit stalling. Where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to… You really thought I was going to tell you. You are so easy."

"No, I'm not." She hit him.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

This went on another 5 minutes until they got to the school. Rachel needed to pick up some homework.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Okay, take as long as you need, I'll come in though if you aren't out by 8:30."

"Okay, sounds reasonable."

"Go, so we can get there."

"I'm going!"

He watched as she swung her hips back and forth… man, did he love this girl? She was only his.

Rachel got into the school. She headed to the locker and she felt a hand go over her mouth.

"Now, you are going to do everything I say or your beloved boyfriend will be dead within the next 24 hours."

"Jessie? When are you gonna' learn? I'm over you and I am in love with Finn."

"First of all, I came here to tell you your mom is the Vocal Adrenaline coach. I did join glee club just to get you two connected. Now I really am falling in love with you."

"Jessie, I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, I have to go." She began down the hallway, he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Rachel, I say you are going to break up with him and tell him you don't love him anymore and his time you were using him."

"I'm sorry Jessie I would never, scratch that, could never hurt him."

"Then I will for you. "He tried to grab her phone and she ran down the hallway out the door. When she got outside she ran to Finn's truck to find he was just getting ready to come in.

"Finn drive!"

"What? Why?"

"Just go!"

Then he saw Jessie coming out the door. He locked the door and began to drive. The whole way to there date spot he sped not caring if he got pulled over. Rachel was crying the whole way there.

"Shhh… Shhhh… baby it's okay I won't let him hurt you." He held her hand.

"Finn he told me he found out who my mom was. The Vocal Adrenaline coach. He told me was going to go back to Carmel after he had told me, but then he said he was starting to actually like me. Then he told me to tell you I didn't love you anymore."

"Oh…"

"I wasn't ever going to tell him."

"We are having a change of plans we are just going to go hang out at the lake."

"Okay, fine with me." She saw a car appear in the back window

"Finn, I think he is following us." She held his hand harder

"You will be fine, let's just head home instead."

"Finn, if you want to go to the lake…"

"I want you to be safe and you won't be anywhere else. Your dads are gone for two weeks so…"

"Okay." She fell asleep on the way home. He picked her up out of her seat and then ran to the house. He got the spare key from the mailbox. He took her inside, shut all the blinds and curtains and then laid her on the couch. She woke up about 15 minutes after they had gotten back. Finn was in the kitchen when she woke up so she freaked out when she woke up.

"Finn? Finn? FINN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shhh… I'm right here hon. Let's go sit down and put in a happy movie."

"Okay."

They put in _The Last Song_, when it grotto a sad part Rachel would cry into Finn's shoulder. They fell asleep with Finn laying down on the couch and Rachel in front of him. There bodies and hands intertwined. One thing they new for sure, they were madly and deeply in love and it would never stop. They also knew Jessie was out to get Rachel, but Finn was going to keep her safe, even if it meant getting himself into harm.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review!**

**Next Chapter: A LOT OF DANGER TO COME!  
**


	8. He's Gone For Now!

**Jessie is gone for now! And won't be in for probably 3 or 4 chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

* * *

**

Finn (Thinking)

_Finn pull yourself together! So what Jessie is out to get your girlfriend! OH SHIT! Jessie is out to get your girlfriend! You can't let that happen! You WON'T let that happen. _He looked down at her only to see her eyes filled with tears. He did hate when she was sad, but he got to hold her close when she was. He pulled her into his embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn I have to do what he says or he's gonna' hurt you really bad."

"Rachel, I'm willing to let that happen."

"Finn, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"I'm going to go now-"

"FINN don't leave, not yet, don't ever leave!"

"-and your coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house. My mom is at the Hummels' house so we will have it all to ourselves."

"Can I go change?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I'm coming with you. I can't risk him finding you. As of now I am never taking my eyes off of you."

They went upstairs. Finn couldn't help but stare at Rachel's perfect body (in his eyes)

Finn (thinking)

_Oh gosh, she makes me go weak in the knees all the time. Dang, I love this girl! I can't let Jessie hurt her!_

"Finn?"

"Huh? What?"

"You like what you see?"

"Uhhh… nope, not at all." He said jokingly

"Yeah sure, babe I can see it. It's fine."

"Fine, I do A LOT! You are so hot! Especially when you are dressed like that."

She was now in short shorts. They were basically sweat pants. She was in a t-shirt. He had never seen her like this before. He had to admit, it was a _different _look for her, but he loved it. She tried to put her hair up but he said he liked it better down.

"Ok, that's fine. Let me get a sweatshirt. AH!" she looked out her window only to see Jessie. "Finn he's out there!"

"Okay, you have to stay calm go into the closet! I'll call my mom so she can tell Burt to come and give Jessie a talk."

She went into the closet Finn called his mom and Burt said he was on his way. He got there in like 5 minutes, meaning he sped. When he got there Finn took Rachel out of the closet. He took her out the back way while Burt stalled. He took her to the neighbors to see if he could borrow there car. They were polite and let them. He started the car and drove straight to his house. When they got there he picked her up out of her seat and sprinted to the door.

"Thanks mom, can you get us something to drink, maybe a water don't get two when we could share though."

She left and brought back a water. Rachel was the first one to take a drink. He could tell she was cold. He laid her down and laid behind her.

"Rachel, do you know his number."

"Yeah, 555-237."

"Thanks baby."

"Yeah, no problem."

He got his phone out and texted Jessie

You need to stay away from her and leave her alone. If she tells me or I find out that you ever touched her or touch her. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Jessie texted right back

Oh don't worry Burt is freaking me out so I probably won't ever touch her again!

Finn texted with a final and last text

Thanks! 

"Finn, I'm scared!"

"He won't be back for a while."

Mrs. Hudson could tell this was real love seeing how they were entangled in each others bodies.

"Okay thanks, I love you!"

"I love you too baby!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel go on another date! Better than the last**


	9. ReDo!

**Okay so guys i really want reviews! So whoever can give me the most reviews within the next 24(Maybe 48) hours will get to give me a thing they want to happen i ONE OF the next episodes. It has to do with Finchel jessie can have to do with it but no Quinn and Finn or someone getting back together! You can review any of my chapters and it can be more than once. GOOD LUCK!**

**THIS ONE IS KIND OF REALLY CHEESY! :P**

**Technically Jessie isn't in this one, just a little!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Finn (Thinking)

_Another date, which will be better. No going to schools, no seeing Jessie in the window. Just pure being together. I've planned it out. No restaurant, a lake. I made sure she brought her swimsuit. Not that I would care if she didn't. Oh gosh, what if she wanted to eat out? You're fine Finn, she'll like it._

Just then, she got a knock on the door. It was Rachel. Finn ran down the stairs opened the door to find a Rachel with eyeliner all over her face and her in a pink t-shirt on that hugged her curves and sweatpants, but she wasn't crying.

"Yeah, I know I look like crap and my face is covered in eyeliner. I just woke up and I didn't want to keep you waiting so I'm going _extreme_ casual."

"Rachel it's fine, I can change. We can go _extreme _casual. It's fine with me. Let me go and change."

"Uhhh… I'm sorry for asking this, but can I come. I'm really freaked out about the Jessie thing still."

"Sure."

"I will cover my eyes up, I promise."

"It's fine baby, _I _promise."

They headed upstairs. Rachel covered up her eyes while he changed wanting so badly not to. She peeked a couple of times. He ended up with gray sweatpants on and a black

t-shirt on.

"Can I at least clean this crap of my face and put my hair up?"

"You can take the eyeliner of, but I like your hair down it's…" trying to fine the right words "… sexy."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What? It is."

"Finn, you really think I'm going to believe you when you say that."

"No, but I really am telling the truth."

"Fine then. You look the same."

"Can I go and take it off."

"Yeah, bathroom is through that door."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

They walked to the bathroom their fingers intertwined. When she got there, she found a wash rag and dampened it and then washed her face.

"Can I put my make-up back on or no?"

"Doesn't matter you look beautiful either way."

"Awww…why thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you ready to go."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let me get us some sweatshirts."

"Oh, that's okay, I'll be fine."

"Rachel… believe me, we'll need them, especially you."

She kind of gave him and weird look and he just chuckled. They headed to his truck and then started driving.

"Finn?"

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"Ummm… at this point I really don't know."

"I'm just really scared."

"Rachel, baby, sweetlips, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"I know, but what if he does?"

"I'll be right beside you and won't let him touch you."

"Thanks."

Just then Rachel got a text:

Hey Rachel I found your mom. The Vocal Adrenaline coach, my coach.

She texted back

Jessie?

Yeah. It 's me. I was going to tell you, but then you broke up with me. Oh and I was going to leave New Directions after you two got reunited but I am really starting to fall in love with you.

Jessie, I'm over you. I want to be reunited with my mom, but I won't come alone. Finn IS coming. But right now I'm on a date so she will have to wait. 

Rachel, I miss you

I DON'T CARE! I AM IN LOVE WITH FINN NOT YOU!

I'm sorry Rachel

LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!

That ended that conversation

"Who was that baby?"

"Jessie, he found my mom. I want to reunite with her, but I told him you are coming. Not right now though because we are on a date. Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see. You won't even have to wait long, because we are there."

Rachel looked out the window and saw a lake and bright lights all around it. Finn got out and went over to open Rachel's door. He picked her up and got her out of the seat. They walked down hands intertwined. The whole thing was set up. All the glee kids were there. It was like Finn and Rachel at there own restaurant to themselves.

"Hello, let's get you seated." It was Puck, he was the escort. They got down by the lake and there were Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina, they were the entertainment. They were singing very quietly. Just then Brittany, Santana, and Artie came to get there order.

"I would like a coke. What about you Rach?"

"I would like a sprite."

They walked away and then it was just the entertainment and the couple.

"Finn, this is amazing I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

Just then the waiters came back with their drinks and asked what they wanted to eat.

"I will have the Caesar Salad, what about you babe?"

"Uhh… I'll take the chicken alfredo."

They left. They brought back their food about 15 minutes later. They ate and then it was taken away.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Sure."

"This is why I asked you to pack your swimsuit."

"Ohhh, I got it." Rachel took her sweats and t-shirt off to reveal a pink and blue polka dotted bikini. Finn couldn't stop staring her.

"Finn? Hello, earth to Finn!"

"Huh? Why do you have to be such a hot girl?"

"UHH… why do YOU have to be so hot?"

"Yeah, but nothing compared to you."

"Okay, let's just get swimming."

Finn took of his t-shirt and sweats to reveal swim trunks that were orange and the exact same blue as Rachel's bikini.

"You ready girlie?"

"I sure am on the count of three."

They intertwined there hands so they would both go in the water and they just liked the feeling of it.

"ONE…TWO….THREE!" They ran and jumped in. When they reached the water they were both freezing. They swam over to a waterfall. Finn picked Rachel up and she put her arms around his neck. Their lips met. Sure their other kisses were good but those were nothing compared to this. It was like they were on another planet. It was like magic. This was amazing. They don't know how long it lasted, but finally Rachel backed away, too soon for Finn's liking.

"We came in here to swim."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

They played in the water for about another half hour. She would splash him and he would splash her back. They would dunk each other under water. Finally every once in a while, they would go under water and kiss each other. When they got out, Finn took the two sweatshirts and put his on and then, making sure this one was the one he spilled cologne on, he put it on Rachel. She inhaled it, loving the smell of his cologne. They walked around a little bit longer and then said there goodbyes to everyone and then left.

They were going to go back to Rachel's house but they knew no one was there, so he took her back to his place knowing Mr. Hummel and Ms. Hudson were there, probably already asleep on the couch. They were right, when they got back there they were. They headed up to Finn's room. She changed, her pants were dry, but her shirt was wet.

"Finn, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Yeah, sure. Here ya' go. I sleep with my shirt off, I hope you don't mind."

"Finn, are you stupid? That is fine."

"Good, because I am not just changing the way I sleep for you."

"I wouldn't want you to."

Finn went to the bathroom and then came out. Rachel was laying on Finn's bed in the shirt it was so big on her and he thought she looked really hot in it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to sleep on a bed."

"Rachel, are _you_ stupid. I wouldn't want to sleep knowing you were on the floor."

He got into bed with her. They gave each other goodnight kisses. Rachel fell asleep first. Finn hated it when he fell asleep first, he loved seeing her sleep, she was so cute when she slept. But he didn't know she wasn't asleep. She was thinking.

_How am I going to tell him?_

Neither of them got any sleep last night, Rachel thinking and Finn loving to watch Rachel sleep with her arm around him and his arm around her. They both loved the feeling of being intertwined. They were definitely in love.

* * *

**Remember the contest at the top!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hope to get more glee club in it and you'll find out what Rachel was thinking about telling him! DRAMA! and maybe some humor!  
**


	10. Telling Them

**Okay so i've decided to extend the contest to Wednesday night. There will be three winners!The contest is whoever can give the most reviews! ON ANY OF THE CHAPTERS! PLEASE PARTICIPATE!  
**

**Third Place- A subscription to one of there stories and a review from me**

**Second Place-A subscription to the author and TWO reviews from me**

**First Place-A subscription to a story and the author and THREE reviews from me!**

**All winners will get to give me an idea they want to have in ONE OF the next episodes  
**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

  
**

Rachel woke up first and began making pancakes when she felt an arm wind around her waste.

"Morning baby."

"Morning babe."

"Hmmmm… that smells really good. Where's my mom and Mr. Hummel?"

"They left about 15 minutes ago, something about shopping."

After it was done they sat down to eat and that is when she brought it up

"Finn, I need to tell you something. I need you to promise me you won't hurt ANYBODY after I tell you."

He knew it was bad.

"I'm promise." He held her hand forgetting how perfect their hands fit together

"Okay, good. I-I-I-I may be pregnant and she burst into hysterics. Finn ran over to her and held her

"How?"

"If I am it's not yours. Jessie snuck into my room one night and… raped me. I woke up told him I didn't want to. But he made me, he said if I didn't he was going to hurt you I just couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't!"

"Shhh… Rachel, we're going to be fine. At least you didn't lie to me like Quinn."

"I didn't want to end up like you and her, separate lives, barely talking to each other."

"I didn't want us to end up like that either."

"Can we just have fun today?"

"Sure, whatever you want baby."

"First can we go to the doctor? To see if it's sure?"

"Yeah."

They left and headed to the doctors. They were one of the first ones to see him. Finn felt like it was 2 months ago, back I the hospital with Quinn.

"Well, I have good news… and bad news."

"Bad news first."

"Well, miss Berry, you may still have a baby in your tummy, the good news is the chances that you don't are 98 percent."

"Thank goodness."

"I assume, you are her boyfriend?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Well keep an eye on her, she could easily still be pregnant and that means throwing up a lot."

"Thank you, may we go now."

"Of course, come back in about 3 weeks and check up with me."

They left the office and then headed back to Finn's house. They sat down on the couch and put in _Diary of a Mad Black Women_, when it got to the funny parts, they laughed together, but when it got to the sad parts Rachel cried into Finns shoulder. After the movie they went into the kitchen to make cookies.

"… two eggs." She felt kisses on her cheek." Finn not right now, please I'm baking." He didn't stop which got her to turn around and then he threw a hand full of flour on her.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play. Well, take a load of this." She took a hand full of brown sugar and threw it on him. The next half hour was them throwing sugar, flour, eggs, brown sugar, salt, and anything else you might put in cookies. With random "Ow you got it in my eye","You got it all over me", and "This is why I love you." After there food fight was over they went upstairs to change only Rachel didn't have anything to where.

"Finn, I know they will be huge on me, but can I borrow a pair of your sweatpants and then we need to invite the glee club over to tell them, so they don't freak out if I randomly throw up."

She went upstairs to change, knowing Finn was downstairs calling all of the glee members, she wasn't freaked out to be upstairs alone. When she came down, the glee kids were already there. She was upstairs for like, an hour, trying to find a pair of pants that would fit her the best. After they all left she was definitely calling her dads to bring her clothes.

"You guys, Finn and I have something to tell you, I may be pregnant, but there is a 98 percent chance I AM NOT!"

Puck was the first to say anything "Are you serious? We already have enough baby drama?"

Then Mercedes "I agree, but you can't help if you are."

"Thank you Mercedes."

"No prob Rachel."

Then rest were next shouting random things like "No, no, no, no!", "You can't be!". The final thing was "We can't have our lead girl be pregnant, if you are then you have to quit New Directions or get rid of the baby."

"KURT! OF ALL PEOPLE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH THIS!"

She ran out of the room.

"RACHEL! Nice one guys, she loves glee and you are going to make her quit if she is! She already has enough on her plate and did you not here her say 98 PERCENT CHANCE! Now, I'm going to go talk to her and HOPE she is okay."

They all looked at each other blank faces. He was right, they had all been really supportive of Quinn and now Rachel could be pregnant and they were gonna make her give up glee if she was. They were major jerks.

"Rachel, there you are."

"Hold me, love me, and NEVER EVER let me go!"

"I won't I love you!"

* * *

**Remember the contest**

**Next Chapter: Singing and someone MAY be back!  
**


	11. He Has To Come Back Now?

**The contest has been extended until I have at least 25-50 reviews!**

**REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Finn and Rachel came out of the kitchen, after calling her dads to bring her a change of clothes for the next 2 weeks. She insisted they come to stay at the Hudson's, but they said they were going to stay at the house to make sure it stayed safe.

"We're really sorry Rachel, we let Quinn stay in and it wouldn't be fair if we didn't let you stay." Artie and Tina were the initial spokespeople for the group. "Yeah, I mean you do have a lot on your plate and Finn said there was only a 98 percent chance that you actually had a baby. I guess we were just caught off guard by the whole thing."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot. Please, can you go now, I really just want to have some time to think and I really look like crap."

Of course being Kurt, he had to make a comment to that "Yeah, ya' kinda do."

Finn whispered in her ear "Don't listen to him, you look beautiful."

They left and then it was just Finn and Rachel. Her dads got there with her clothes and they talked to her about how they are gonna' be there for her and all the normal things parents say when there daughter is being threatened by her ex. Then they left.

"I have to go change."

"So, do I so it works out perfectly."

Rachel headed to the shower and got out and changed. She put on a red dress (worn while pokerface) and then came downstairs. Finn was already down there.

"You wanna' call Jessie and see if we can meet up with him and your mom."

"Sure." She took out her phone and dialed Jessie's number. "Hey, can we meet up with you guys today?"

"Sure, what time?"

"How about a half hour at General Slack Park?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay see you, oh and Finn is still coming."

"Fine." He was stilled scared of Finn after the whole thing during the basketball game.

They hung up.

"We have to go if we want to get there on time."

"Oki doki, let's get going girlie."

They left her house and got to the park about a half hour later. There was a note on the swing,

_Dear Rachel and Finn,_

_Please Finn, don't come up with Rachel I am up on top of the hill. I understand she wanted you to come but this is a private meeting, if you could just sit here for about 10 minutes she will be back down._

_Thanks, _

_Jessie and Shelby_

Rachel gave Finn a quick peck on the lips and then headed up the hill.

Finn yelled up to her, quiet enough for just them to hear though, "If he gives you any trouble just tell me, okay?"

"I will."

She continued up the hill when she reached the top Jessie began talking.

"Now, we are going to act like we are having a very nice conversation about how your mom couldn't make it, while really I'm telling you this: You have to be with me or he gets hurt along with everyone else in that little glee club of yours. You made a big mistake leaving me and now I'm getting my revenge."

"Why?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"In that case…"

"You say no everyone gets hurt."

"Fine, I'll do it but this doesn't mean I love you again. It just means I care too much for them, especially him to let them get hurt."

"Smart choice."

"I know…"

"You can go now."

She walked back down the hill and when she reached Finn she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She walked up to him on the swing

"Finn you know I will always love you, but before I tell you what happened, you have to PROMISE me you will love me no matter what and as soon as Jessie is gone-"

"I promise, no matter what."

"Well, Jessie is forcing me to be with him, which means no more boyfriend- girlfriend thing between us. I can't let you get hurt."

"Rachel, don't do this to me… please!" he started to cry

"I don't want to at all, but I love you TOO much to let you get hurt."

"Rachel, I won't let me get hurt-"

"You say that now, but the next time he tries to throw a punch at you it might not be in the middle of a huge crowd."

"PLEASE! please?"

"I have to go." She went over and kissed him one last time. They both knew it would be a while until they could have a passionate kiss like this again. "Remember your promise, and I promise I'll do everything I can to get Jessie away as soon as possible. I love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too and I won't let you go, just consider this a vacation."

"I like that, a vacation."

They both smiled at each other and Rachel went and got into Jessie's car.

Finn (thinking)

_I won't give her up!_

He started singing, knowing that every single one of the lyrics were true, except for maybe a couple

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I'll miss you

* * *

_

**REVIEW! THANKS TO ALL MY SUBS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: AN ASSIGNMENT IN GLEE! MORE DRAMA! SINGING! JESSIE :(  
**


	12. LIE!

** If you want me to keep going... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

In glee club

"Okay you guys, this week you will be assigned a partner, but I have chose them. You will have to sing a duet, which I have also chosen. They are also all Disney songs Let it begin first is Quinn and Puck singing A Whole New World. Next is Artie and Tina singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Mike and Matt are together singing I just Can't Wait to be King. Britney and Santana, you have When you wish upon a Star. There will be a group of three because Jessie as come back. Mercedes, Kurt and Jessie, you guys will be singing Acuna Matata. Which only leaves Finn and Rachel who will be singing Never Knew I Needed.(From Princess and The Frog)."

Finn and Rachel both looked at Jessie who was giving Finn the death stare. They knew did it on purpose, he knew about the situation. They had come in earlier and told him about it.

After Jessie looked away they both looked at each other and smiled that smile that said '_This is going to fun_'. They didn't want to do this together, Well, they did but they knew it would be… tempting.

After school Jessie caught Rachel before Finn.

"Now you listen to me, you aren't going to do anything with him, except sing the song. Got it?"

"Got it." She was scared to tell him that they couldn't just _'sing the song'._

Then he left walking down the hallway.

"What was that all about, ba…Rachel."

A shy smile went across her face. "He told me all we could do was and I quote _'sing the song'_, I can't do this, I hate it."

"Well, so do I, but we can't change how much of a 'jerk' Jessie is, I mean he I stupid. Now, I don't know if he likes me or if he is just using me."

"You're telling me."

"How about you come over now and we can practice."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

They each both drove to her house Finn following Rachel. They got upstairs, took out there sheet music and put in the CD (which gave them in class).

Finn started knowing that most of these lyrics were true

_(ooh) for the way you changed my plans  
for being the perfect distraction  
for the way you took the idea that i have  
of everything that i wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)  
for the ending of my first begin  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
and for the rare and unexpected friend  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)_

Rachel joined in

_for the way you're something that i never choose  
but at the same time something i don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so now it's so clear i need you here always_

Finn stopped singing, but Rachel continued

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)  
the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
i must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

Finn joined in again staring into her eyes

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always_

Rachel is now doing the echo part

_who'd knew that i'd be here (who'd knew that i'd be here oh oh)  
so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
undeniably happy (hey)  
said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)_

Rachel stopped this time and now it was just Finn

_girl you're the..  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always  
baby baby_

They ended the last line in unison

_now it's so clear i need you here always_

They were about to kiss, when Rachel remembered something she had to tell Finn.

"Finn, I am really starting to like Jessie again… let me finish. I also think… I am over you."

"Rachel, you can't do this to me! Iloveyou!"

"I know… I know you do, but I think we just need to take a break, it still might be there, in fact I know it is deep down, but right now, I can't and you have to go."

"Fine, but when he hurts you don't come running to me."

Finn left, that night they both fell asleep crying.

* * *

**You are probably really confused right now, but i just had to do something crazy. It will be solved!**

NEXT CHAPTER:JESSIE IS A JERK! FINN IS MAD!


	13. Win Me Back!

**This didn't have as much drama as i thought it would, so i am sorry:( This story is almost over, but i will have a continuance off of this one. So if you want to read that one one subscribe to me. The contest is still going!**

**I really hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

"Jessie, why did you make me tell him that! He's so hurt now. I have to sing a love song with him."

"I did it because I want you, like really want you."

"You're already late, I told Finn I would only do it with him and when I'm married. You already had me, forcefully, but you had me. Oh, and I'm not even pregnant."

"What?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday and they said they didn't see anything."

"Then I don't want to have anything to do with you! I was only with you because I knew the child would need a father. Oh, and because I want you."

"Does this mean I can be with Finn?"

"No, I'm not giving you up until you give it up to me."

"Well, then I guess I'll only know second best. I have to go talk to Finn."

She went down the hall to Finn's locker where he was standing looking at a picture of her.

"Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Hurry up 'because I have to get going."

"After were done with this weeks assignment, we aren't going to be paired anytime soon. Jessie made me tell you that I didn't love you anymore, when I really do."

"Save it Rachel, you told me you didn't love me, so move on. I can't have you keep switching between me and Jessie. Bye! See you in glee club."

That day in glee club

"Mr. Shue, I understand this isn't the assignment for this week, but since I lost my voice that week we had to sing a song to express out feelings, can I sing my now?"

"Go for it."

She began, giving Finn a taste of his own medicine

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

After this, Jessie was giving Finn the death stare like no other. Finn couldn't notice he was too distracted by Rachel.

"Mr. Shue, since I was on spring break, can I sing a song?"

"It would only be fair."

_Every night she walks right in my dreams  
since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
who is special in her heart_

Singing that right to Finn, I n fact most of this song was headed towards Finn.

_The girl is mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
The doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)  
I Know She's Mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)_

_I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your silly dreams  
really just a waste of time_

_Because she's mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
The doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)  
I know she's mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)_

_I love you more than he  
(Take you anywhere)_

_But I love you endlessly  
(Loving we will share)_

_So come and go with me  
to one town_

_But we both cannot have her  
so it's one or the other_

_Don't build your hopes to be let down  
'Cause I really feel it's time  
that she'll tell you I'm the one for her_

'_Cause she said I blow her mind_

_The girl is mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
The doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)  
I know she's mine  
(She mine, she mine, she mine)  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
(She like the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock, the way I rock)  
_

_She love the way I love her low  
the way I love her high  
(Love her high)  
She love to say hello  
and never say goodbye  
(say goodbye)_

_I call her mommy  
and she call me papa  
I'm sorry Finn but  
she love the way I rock her_

_And you know, you know, you know I really care  
(You know, you know, you know I care)  
And she know, she know the love is right here  
And I know, I know the love is real true  
And now they know, they know just how the willie do_

_They like the way I rock,  
The way I rock, (7x)_

_The way I roll with It  
The way I rock with It  
The way I rock with king of pop none stop with it_

_The way I rock the way  
The way I rock, The way I rock, The way I rock. I Rock, I Rock_

Rachel knew, he knew, this was all a lie. She didn't love him, she just wanted to be with Finn, but Finn didn't know it. Well, he did, but it was proven that she was Jessie's, no matter how much he didn't like it, it was true.

"Thank you Jessie, that was very… expressive."

"Thank you."

"Now, I have to give anyone else a chance to sing a solo. Anyone?"

Finn wanted so bad to go up and sing 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore'. Instead he just sat there, he got his chance to show her how he felt and now she knows. If only Jessie weren't in the way of them.

"Okay, well Finn and Rachel. You want to sing your guys' duet for us. Just so we can see where you are in it." He did this so they could have time together without Jessie interrupting.

"It may be a little off because, we haven't practiced a lot."

They sang there song and Jessie realized there chemistry, he really needed to talk to her. After class he caught up with her in the hallway.

"Rachel, I never noticed how much chemistry you two had, so you can go off with him and I won't bother you anymore."

"REALLY?"

"Really, besides, I can tell he loves you more than I ever could."

"Thanks Jessie."

She ran down the hallway to Finn's locker

"FINN!"

He looked up to see the big brown eyes he always loved.

"What?"

"He said I could be with you and he didn't care and wouldn't bother us anymore."

"Rachel, I told you, when he hurts you, I'm not gonna' be there."

"But, he didn't hurt me, I was happy when he told me."

"But, _you _hurt _me_. I know how it feels now and you chose him in the first place. You said it was to save me, but then you told me you didn't love me. You have half of my heart back, but you have to earn the other half still."

"I understand, I will."

"Just don't be too late."

"I won't be."

They walked down the hall separate ways. He had won her over and I guess it was only fair that she had to win him over.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: RACHEL TRIES TO WIN FINN'S HEART BACK, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, JESSIE HELPS!  
**


	14. Alsmost There

**There is one more chapter after this one and then i will have the futuristic one. You will find out what it is about tomorrow, which will be when i post the next story! The contest will continue in the next story  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

"Jessie, do you know anything that could win Finn back?"

"He loves when you sing, do that, or just be yourself."

"That is too original, but can you help me do _this_. I am going to sing a song in the auditorium and I want you to get Finn to end up coming in here and hear me singing about him."

" I can sure do that, but what song?"

"I'm Yours by Jason Mraz."

"Perfect. I like us better as friends."

"Me too. Now, I'm going to set this up while you go get Finn from wherever he is. Wait 'til you here me singing and then head him in. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel went to get the sheet music and then headed to the piano. She got a text.

We are heading towards the auditorium right now. So start playing… now!

_Well you done done me  
and you bet I felt it_

He came in right here

_I tried to be chill  
but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna to stop me  
but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment  
people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right  
to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long  
checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards  
just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is  
there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and  
just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure_

_Well open up your mind  
and see like me  
Open up your plans  
and damn, you're free  
Look into your heart  
and you'll find the sky is yours_

_Please don't, please don't,  
please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, oh this is our fate, I'm yours_

"BRAVO!"

"Do I have you back?"

"You sure do!"

"Good, because I wasn't liking this whole thing!"

"Neither was I." They ran into each others arms, forgetting the feeling of it. They kissed each other on the lips passionately then finally break away.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you more, Finn Hudson."

"Don't be so sure."

They kissed each other again.

* * *

**REVIEW!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE HAPPY ENDING FOR PART ONE!  
**


	15. The Happy Ending

**This is the end of part one! It is short but,i will have the futuristic one. You will find out what it is about tomorrow, which will be when i post the next story! The contest will continue in the next part of the story! This is part one of this story, but the next one will have a different title!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Finn:

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Rachel:_  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"Thanks guys, that was really amazing!"

"Thanks Mr. Shue."

"Come on Rachel, I wanna' go to the park."

They headed outside and walked to General Slack Park. They went to sit down on the swings and then they laid on the ground, entangled in each others bodies.

"Finn, I never got to meet my mom, like Jessie said I would."

"You will someday, but right now I want you to know, during this whole thing I was falling more and more in love with you."

"I was too."

They kissed each other and they didn't care about anything else at this point. They loved each other and wouldn't ever leave each other!

* * *

**Tomorrow look for part two of this story: Across The Country: Can We Keep It?**

**REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
**


End file.
